Amaruk
by Wanda Scarlet
Summary: Quando Kurama e sua mãe mudaramse, sua nova casa deixouo próximo de seu novo amor.
1. Default Chapter

**Nota: **Todos os personagens dessa fic (exceto Amaru) são de criação e propriedade de Yoshihiro Togashi, criador do mangá Yu Yu Hakusho (que deu origem ao anime de mesmo nome).

**AMARUK**

Wanda Scarlet

**_Capítulo 1 – Casa aos fundos ocupada, garota mais ainda_**

Amaru lembra-se muito bem quando a casa vizinha aos fundos foi ocupada. Era começo de primavera e suas flores começavam a desabrochar. Interessada em quem estaria tão perto de seu jardim, a garota logo falou com um ou dois vizinhos e soube quem estava mudando-se para lá. Era uma senhora viúva e seu filho que tinha a mesma idade da garota.

Por se tratar de pessoas desconhecidas e pela divisa entre seu jardim e o quintal vizinho ser apenas um muro razoavelmente alto, ela assegurou-se de distribuir várias ramificações de suas plantas peculiares pelo jardim em pontos estratégicos. Ela não queria ser pega de surpresa por algum intruso, e o aroma daquelas folhas em especial garantiriam que não acontecesse.

E não se preveniu em vão. Alguns dias depois de fazer isso ela estava trabalhando em uma grande roseira quando um garoto pulou o muro de divisa e pôs-se a caminhar e observar seu jardim. Amaru sabia que ele não poderia vê-la por isso teve toda a liberdade pra olhar o intruso sem nenhum pudor. Analisou-o da cabeça aos pés: ele usava o uniforme da escola onde ela estudava, tinha os cabelos muito vermelhos e compridos. "Mais longos que os meus!" Espantou-se ela. O rosto dele parecia o de um anjo de tão belo, e os olhos então? Verdes e maravilhosos.

Foi quando analisava os olhos dele que o garoto meio que imediatamente olhou direto para ela. Paralisou-se inteira, um frio desceu por suas costas e se instalou no estômago deixando-a assustada "Será que ele está me vendo? Isso é impossível, ninguém que entre aqui pode me ver". Mas ele continuava olhando-a nos olhos. E como o olhar dele era delicioso com aqueles olhos verdes, atentos e misteriosos.

Então ele desviou o olhar para uma flor qualquer ao lado ignorando totalmente a presença da garota ali. "Ele me olhou diretamente, mas está claro que não está me vendo." Continuou pensando nisso enquanto observava-o andar calmamente pelo local.

O garoto então chegou perto de uma das árvores do jardim e com rapidez subiu até o galho mais próximo se acomodando ali como que para dormir. "Que agilidade ele tem!" Surpreendeu-se ela. "E como é ela enquanto se aproximava de onde o intruso estava. Parou bem perto da árvore onde poderia observá-lo melhor.

"Parece um anjo assim com os olhos fechados. Se ele não fosse humano então? Seria perfeito..." suspirou a garota, então sua expressão se modificou passando do pesar para a alegria. Um sorriso diabólico surgiu em seus lábios e ela pensou: "E daí se ele fosse humano?" Amaru sentiu uma sensação gostosa pela idéia que estava se formando em sua cabeça. Aquele intruso parecia ser a melhor coisa que lhe acontecera em anos.

Wanda Scarlet

**Nota da autora: **_o garoto que aparece aqui é o Kurama, quero juntá-lo com a Amaru que é uma personagem que eu criei. Esse fic vai ser um pouco longo e até agora eu não sei quando quero terminá-lo, por isso vão ter que me agüentar por mais tempo '_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Nota: **Todos os personagens dessa fic (exceto Amaru) são de criação e propriedade de Yoshihiro Togashi, criador do mangá Yu Yu Hakusho (que deu origem ao anime de mesmo nome).**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**AMARUK**

Wanda Scarlet

**__**

**__**

**_Capítulo 2 – Os Minamino_**

A senhora Shiori Minamino estava muito otimista com a nova casa. Seria uma boa oportunidade para recomeçar após a perda do marido. Mas seria uma oportunidade ainda melhor para seu filho Shuichi mudar.

Era preciso ser paciente com Shuichi, ele era muito fechado em si mesmo e agressivo com os outros. Ela não entendia porque o filho era assim, mas o amava e fazia de tudo para que ele não se aborrecesse. Talvez fosse superproteção demais por ser seu único filho, mas não se importava com isso. Ele é um garoto brilhante, inteligente e bom aluno, jamais se metia em confusões ou brigas e sempre estava procurando maneiras de ser cada vez menos dependente dos outros. A maioria dos garotos na idade dele não é assim, os outros dão dor de cabeça para suas mães e estão sempre aprontando, mas Shuichi sempre calmo e quieto não era desses. Sua mãe gostava valorizava-o por isso.

Ainda assim o garoto agia como se não reconhecesse Shiori como sua mãe. Mas ela dava muito carinho ao filho para que ele um dia aprendesse a ser mais amável pelo menos com os outros. E ela sabia que isso aconteceria, ele possuía um bom coração apesar dos seus modos. E a Senhora Minamino tinha certeza de que com a nova casa e o novo colégio seu filho acabaria mudando, para melhor.

Shuichi não via as coisas tão boas assim. Ele não suportava a condição de simples humano que escolheu para escapar do Makai. Era um ladrão excepcional no mundo dos monstros em sua vida passada, tinha seu próprio clã de seguidores e vivia a vida que desejava. O nome da raposa Youko era conhecido e temido por todos. Mas um caçador pôs fim a sua vida enquanto tentava roubar um artefato demoníaco. A única maneira que encontrou para não desaparecer no mundo espiritual foi fugir para o mundo dos homens renascendo como Shuichi Minamino.

Desde que nasceu tudo era como uma prisão pra ele, detestava a condição frágil em que se encontrava, como humano. Não entendia como aquele casal dedicava tanta atenção e cuidados para ele. Talvez fosse porque era somente um bebê indefeso. Mas ele cresceu e começou a agir rebeldemente com os pais, só que mesmo assim com essa atitude ofensiva da parte do garoto os Minamino continuavam a dar-lhe todo seu amor e carinho.

Então aconteceu a oportunidade perfeita para Shuichi partir, foi quando o senhor Minamino faleceu. O garoto estava partindo durante a noite, ele queria ir embora agora que a família se desfez. Passando pelas escadas ouviu sua mãe chorando. Nunca a tinha visto chorar, nem mesmo durante o velório que tinha sido de manhã, mas ali estava a mulher, desmanchando-se em lágrimas no chão da sala diante de Shuichi. E ele não sabia o que fazer, nem o que dizer a ela.

- Shuichi meu filho não vá embora, por favor. Sei que é isso que pretende – disse entre lágrimas Shiori – Você é a única pessoa que resta na minha vida, eu te amo demais. Por favor, não me deixe.

Foi de encontro a ela e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado olhando para seu rosto coberto de lágrimas. Ela levantou a cabeça pra ele e o abraçou bem forte dizendo:

- Não suportaria ficar sem os dois homens que mais amo nessa vida, fique meu filho. – falou isso com o rosto encostado no ombro dele continuando seu pranto.

Atônito com tudo o que se passava e o que ele próprio sentia, Shuichi correspondeu o abraço de sua mãe. Ele queria conhecer mais dessa sensação que agora experimentava, a sensação de querer que a dor de outra pessoa acabasse. Não queria vê-la triste daquela maneira.

- Não vou embora agora – falou por fim o garoto e fechou os olhos estreitando ainda mais o abraço com sua mãe querendo que isso afastasse a dor.

E assim Shuichi continuou com a Senhora Minamino até hoje. Esta foi a primeira vez que ele a abraçou em todos os seus anos de convivência. Desde esse gesto de compreensão o relacionamento dos dois tornou-se mais leve. Shuichi agora respeitava mais sua mãe e ela amava ainda mais seu filho por tê-la confortado quando mais precisou, mas principalmente, por não ter ido embora como sabia que ele ia naquela noite.

Wanda Scarlet

**Nota da Autora: **_esse foi o capítulo mais açucarado que eu já escrevi. Mas eu realmente tenho um "tombo" pela maneira doce com que o Kurama trata sua mãe em Yu Yu Hakusho, é muito lindo__J_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Nota: **Todos os personagens dessa fic (exceto Amaru) são de criação e propriedade de Yoshihiro Togashi, criador do mangá Yu Yu Hakusho (que deu origem ao anime de mesmo nome).**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_AMARUK_**

Wanda Scarlet

**__**

**__**

**_Capítulo 3 – Uma mãozinha_**

Todo o dia Amaru ia ao seu jardim trabalhar, e todos os dias o garoto Minamino aparecia. Ele não representava nenhum perigo, apenas entrava pulando o muro e depois se acomodava no mesmo galho de árvore de sempre. E ali ficava observando as flores ou apenas dormindo, tudo sem conseguir ver a garota ali mexendo nas plantas.

A garota gostava quando ele dormia porque era quando podia chegar bem perto dele, afinal, apesar de ele não enxergá-la, de alguma maneira ele conseguia sentir sua presença quando ela se aproximava demais. No começo até que ela duvidou disso, mas depois de algumas experiências ela pôde comprovar que realmente ele tinha o sentido muito apurado para um humano. Assim ela aproveitou cada vez que ele dormia para fazer uma magia com um círculo no chão e algumas ervas e conseguiu descobrir tudo sobre Shuichi.

Sim, Shuichi é o nome dele. Ele próprio contou isso e muito mais para Amaru devido ao poder da mágica do círculo. Mas não parava por aí, sua interessantíssima vida como a lendária raposa Youko deixou-a admirada.

"Então você não é só um rostinho bonito, heim!" pensava ela cada vez que o via. E como gostava de vê-lo! Amaru o achava extremamente bonito.

Um dia a grande roseira em que Amaru estivera trabalhando desde que o garoto começara a aparecer havia sido terminada. Ela fez de todos os galhos pequenas mudas espinhosas e as colocou em pequenos vasos dentro de um cesto grande para levar ao local desejado. Mas após inúmeras tentativas viu que não poderia mover aquilo sozinha. "Preciso de ajuda".

Amaru dirigiu-se até um balcão onde mantinha suas ervas especiais. Pegou algumas folhas roxas de uma delas e dirigiu-se até o lugar onde Shuichi dormia.

- _Com estas folhas a cair_

_ Desfaço o encanto do iludir_

_ Sobre o ser de muito apreço_

_ Porque de sua atenção careço._

E dizendo isso soprou as folhas em direção ao garoto que despertou no instante em que as mesmas começaram a cair ao chão. Olhou sobressaltado ao seu redor sem saber o que o tinha acordado, estava sentindo algo estranho. De repente avistou a garota perto da árvore e surpreendeu-se.

- Já que não tem nada ocupando seu tempo garoto Shuichi, pode me ajudar com um cesto pesado, por favor? – falou usando seu mais doce sorriso para convencê-lo.

Ele só ficou encarando-a sem dizer nada.

- E então? Vai me ajudar ou não? – disse ela cansada de esperar por ele.

- Você mora aqui? – perguntou ele em resposta.

- Sim.

Foi tudo o que disse Shuichi. Ficou de pé no galho e deu as costas para ela já indo embora quando a voz da garota o deteve:

- Eu sei que as raposas são habilidosas por isso acredito que você pode ter uma força fora do normal para um humano. Isso com certeza me ajudaria muito com o cesto pesado que preciso carregar.

Ele congelou "Como ela sabe disso?" Virou-se então lentamente olhando fixo pra ela, após uns instantes disse arrogante:

- E o que isso tem a ver comigo?

- Você sabe. – falou Amaru piscando pra ele em cumplicidade – Sei que foi uma raposa em outra vida. Li sobre você nos livros antigos dos Elfos. Você é bem famoso. – "E bonito!" completou mentalmente.

Shuichi continuou encarando-a impassível sem demonstrar a surpresa que sentia pela revelação de sua identidade.

- Vamos Minamino! Só preciso que me ajude a levantar um cesto com mudas de rosas. Ele é muito pesado pra eu mover sozinha.

- Não sei nada sobre isso e não vou te ajudar.

Então rapidamente ele pulou do galho em que estava direto para o muro de divisa das duas casas. Sobre o muro, ainda arriscou uma olhada por cima do ombro para a garota, ela agora tinha as mãos nos quadris e aparentava irritação. Mas logo Shuichi saltou para seu próprio quintal e voltou para dentro de casa.

Do outro lado do muro Amaru estava brava.

- Como é temperamental! E ainda por cima faz de conta que não sabe do que estou falando. Não sei como a mãe desse garoto consegue aturá-lo!

"E agora vou ter que levar minhas mudas de outro jeito" pensou desolada olhando para o cesto cheio. Voltou para perto dele e pegou um dos vasos nas mãos, teria que transportar manualmente todos graças ao gatinho ruivo. "E ele é gatinho mesmo! Principalmente visto tão de perto com aqueles olhos grandes e verdes..."

- Vamos sua boba! Pare de pensar futilidades que essas 72 mudas não vão para o lugar desejado sozinhas. – falou pra si mesma dando tapinhas na testa.

Mas durante todo o trabalho que teve para levar os vasinhos ao local certo ficou pensando nos olhos verdes e terrivelmente bonitos de seu visitante de outro mundo. O sorriso diabólico de sempre apareceu em seu rosto quando pensou "As coisas estão ficando cada vez melhores."

Wanda Scarlet

**Nota da autora: **_acho que o comportamento do Shuichi nesse capítulo ficou extremamente parecido com o do Hiei, mas essa é a minha idéia de como Youko parecia antigamente. Se bem que eu queria fazê-lo parecer-se mais com o Sesshoumaru de Inuyasha. Sou louca ou não sou?_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Nota: **Todos os personagens dessa fic (exceto Amaru) são de criação e propriedade de Yoshihiro Togashi, criador do mangá Yu Yu Hakusho (que deu origem ao anime de mesmo nome).**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**AMARUK**

Wanda Scarlet

****

**__**

**_Capítulo 4 – Noite com lua_**

Em seu quarto, Shuichi encontrava-se deitado na cama olhando para o teto. O que aconteceu no jardim o deixou muito surpreso. A garota parecia conhecer seu passado, mas como? Era o que o atormentava até aquela hora da noite. E por mais que pensasse não encontrava uma explicação para tal fato.

Ela havia mencionado o livro dos Elfos, mas ele sabia que este livro só narrava como ele, a raposa Youko, havia roubado o Cetro de Luz de seu guardião há centenas de anos. Mesmo assim, não tinha como saber que era ele essa raposa somente lendo esse livro. Mas tinha um detalhe no ocorrido naquele jardim. Quando ele despertou do sono, antes de vê-la, sentiu algo estranho, a sensação de magia sendo feita. E podia jurar que viu folhas roxas caindo ao seu redor. Isso só poderia significar uma coisa: um desencantamento.

"Pensando bem, talvez houvesse magia sendo feita o tempo todo naquele lugar." Pensou mais seriamente ele. Havia muitas plantas lá e com certeza exalavam muitas fragrâncias, um desses aromas deveria ser alucinógeno para iludir intrusos do que realmente acontecia naquele local. Por isso a garota pôde chegar tão perto dele sem que notasse, ela poderia muito em estar ali todo o tempo sem que ele notasse devido à ilusão criada pelas plantas.

Era a explicação para o ocorrido, mas e quanto à garota? Isso ainda o intrigava. "Se ela usou magia então... "

- Bruxa! – disse ele pra si mesmo no quarto escuro.

Porque era isso o que a garota poderia ser tendo a capacidade de cultivar plantas alucinógenas e ter lido o livro dos Elfos. Somente as bruxas conseguem magia sutil o bastante para enganar as raposas, na verdade eram os únicos seres com conhecimento suficiente para se igualar aos ladrões do Makai como ele.

"Mas uma bruxa nessa idade?" Desconfiou suspeitando que ela não pudesse ser tão experiente aparentando tão pouca idade. Mas aquele truque de ilusão não teve nada de inexperiente e a raposa sabia disso. "Com certeza ela sabia o que fazia com aquela ervas."

Já era noite e a luz da lua entrava pela janela do quarto que dava para os fundos da sua casa. Como que esperando ver algo, Shuichi foi até a janela e olhou para a casa vizinha dentre as folhagens das árvores do jardim da bruxa. Como seu quarto ficava no andar de cima podia ver uma parte do telhado da casa da garota mesmo com o empecilho das folhas ocultando o grande jardim aos fundos.

Então ele avistou uma névoa roxa subindo por entre a copa das árvores. Ele franziu o cenho não entendendo aquilo, mas logo sua expressão se iluminou com a compreensão dos fatos. Uma olhada para a lua e um leve sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

- Lua cheia. E esta névoa deve vir do ritual de agradecimento que todas as bruxas sempre dedicam às divindades.

E se afastou da janela satisfeito por confirmar suas suposições "Com certeza nesse momento ela deve estar ficando com mais poder pelo ritual. Ter uma bruxa com poder carregado tão perto de si..." preocupou-se.

- Preciso de um pouco de Dill o mais rápido possível – disse pra si mesmo.

Essa solução ajudaria a afastar-se da garota, mas ele sentiu-se tentado a se aproximar dela. Um sorriso diferente surgiu no rosto de Shuichi "Até que é uma humana bonita!" Ele lembrou-se da irritação nos olhos dela quando ele não a ajudou e da postura quase insolente ao referir-se ao seu passado. Isso teve o efeito de agradá-lo "Mas aquele sorriso..." Aquele mostrado pela garota quando ela falou pela primeira vez, esse o intrigava. Esse gesto dela o paralisou, foi como quando viu sua mãe chorando, não sabia o que fazer ou pensar.

- Um sorriso não deveria me afetar tanto.

Wanda Scarlet

**Nota da autora: **_o tal "Dill" que aparece aqui e uma espécie de planta usada para se proteger contra bruxarias, era usada na idade média pelas pessoas para que nenhuma bruxa os enfeitiçasse. Raposa esperta essa não é? _;)


	5. Capítulo 5

**Nota: **Todos os personagens dessa fic (exceto Amaru) são de criação e propriedade de Yoshihiro Togashi, criador do mangá Yu Yu Hakusho (que deu origem ao anime de mesmo nome).**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**AMARUK**

Wanda Scarlet

**__**

**__**

**_Capítulo 5 – 20ver_**

- Então a Senhora já morava na cidade! – falou animada Amaru.

Fazia cerca de 15 minutos que conversava alegremente com Shiori Minamino na cozinha da casa de Shuichi. "Fazer a política da boa vizinhança tem suas vantagens" pensou a garota quando teve essa idéia para conseguir ver novamente o ruivinho. Já tinha três dias que ele não aparecia mais em seu jardim desde que se falaram pela primeira vez, e ela sentia falta dele, queria muito vê-lo novamente. Aproveitou que sua turma saiu mais cedo da escola e foi para a casa do rapaz e conversava com a mãe dele desde então, esperando até que chegasse quem ela realmente queria ver.

- Sim, já morávamos na cidade, mas resolvemos mudar de bairro. É muita gentileza sua me trazer essas flores como presente de boas vindas querida – disse a senhora apontando para um vaso contendo um lindo arranjo de flores.

- Não me dê tanto crédito assim, minha mãe soube da mudança de vocês para cá e na cidade onde ela nasceu é costume fazer algo para os recém chegados. E como a única coisa em que sou boa é com plantas, fiz esse arranjo para a senhora. Gostou?

"Nossa! Três mentiras em menos de dois minutos, eu quebrei meu próprio recorde!" Admirou-se Amaru. Primeiro que sua mãe não tinha tempo para ficar sabendo da vida dos moradores da vizinhança. Segundo que na cidade natal de seus pais não havia costume nenhum de presentear estranhos. E a terceira e mais irônica é que a garota tinha certeza absoluta de que suas habilidades iam muito além de simplesmente mexer com plantas "Como usar magia para enganar o gatinho de cabelos vermelhos".

- Sim, gostei muito Amaru – disse a sorridente Senhora Minamino – Como disse que estas flores se chamavam?

- Dill, são flores de Dill.

- Elas têm um cheiro muito bom.

- Sim, dizem que este cheiro protege o lar.

- Mesmo?

- É.

- Então é mais um motivo para eu agradecer por elas. Querida, você quer açúcar ou adoçante na sua limonada? – perguntou a Shiori que estivera preparando um suco para sua visitante.

- Nenhum dos dois se não se importa. Só a água e o limão me bastam, gosto assim.

- Vocês adolescentes, sempre fazendo regime. Por isso estão sempre tão fracos e cansados.

"A senhora não faz idéia do quanto está enganada quanto a isso." Respondeu mentalmente a garota pensando no quanto o ritual que fizera alguns dias antes a deixara forte..

Ouviu-se a porta da frente fechando-se e alguém dizendo:

- Cheguei.

- Estou aqui na cozinha meu filho, venha, tenho algo pra te mostrar.

Shuichi então foi para onde sua mãe estava. Mas quando chegou na entrada do cômodo parou na hora olhando espantado para a garota sentada à mesa. "O que ela faz aqui?"

- Shuichi, essa é Amaru, ela é nossa vizinha. – apresentou-os a senhora sem dar-se conta do clima de desconfiança entre os dois.

Mas alheio à alegria da mãe o garoto continuava encarando a visitante. Ela claro não se fazia de desentendida e retribuía o olhar inquisidor com ternura e alegria por vê-lo. Ele falou friamente:

- O que veio fazer aqui?

- Querido! Não seja tão agressivo. Ela veio trazer um presente de boas vindas pra nós. – disse Shiori tentando explicar o motivo da presença da garota.

Amaru então suavizou a expressão mais ainda e abriu um sorriso para o garoto, um sorriso verdadeiro porque ela estava muito feliz de poder estar perto dele novamente, embora ele não partilhasse dessa felicidade. "Por que ele tem que ser tão rude?"

- Eu preciso ir embora, sinto muito por não poder ficar para a limonada Senhora Minamino. Mas a chegada de seu filho me lembrou que preciso comprar alguns materiais para o colégio. – falou a garota já se levantando da cadeira para ir embora.

- Que isso querida! Não precisa se desculpar, eu entendo perfeitamente. Ah! É mesmo, vocês dois estudam na mesma escola! Então já devem ter se encontrado, não é?

- Sim, já nos vimos antes – respondeu Shuichi com desagrado por realmente ter acontecido tal encontro.

A jovem então foi para onde o garoto se encontrava e parou ao lado dele na entrada da cozinha. Após olhar significativamente para ele virou-se para a mulher, desculpando-se:

- Sinto muito por sair assim, mas é que – olhou novamente para o garoto – é algo que me faz falta em minhas atividades. E preciso ir antes que a loja feche.

- Sim, entendo criança, os estudos vêm sempre em primeiro lugar. Seria bom se todos os jovens pensassem assim. Mas não vou retê-la por mais tempo – virou-se para seu filho – Shuichi, acompanhe Amaru até a porta. E querida, obrigada mais uma vez pelas flores, elas são lindas!

Shiori disse isso sorrindo para a garota que retribuiu o sorriso com um aceno de cabeça. Mas quando se voltou para Shuichi, ela ficou aborrecida porque ele a olhava com extrema irritação. Os dois então foram para a porta e o garoto a acompanhou até a entrada do lado de fora da casa. Fechou a porta atrás de si e rapidamente segurou o braço de Amaru e puxou-a para que não se afastasse dele.

- O que pretende vindo aqui?

- Nada, somente dar um presente pra sua mãe.

- Mentira! Você é cheia de truques bruxa.

- Ah! Então sabe o que sou.

- Não se faça de sonsa! O que são aquelas flores e o que quer com minha mãe?

- Me solte!

Ele então largou o braço dela.

- Você é muito desconfiado e rude sabia?

- Tenho motivos pra agir assim com você não acha? Agora responda o que te perguntei, sem mentiras.

- Preocupa-se por você ou por aquela adorável senhora?

- Isso não é da sua conta, me diga o que pretende agora!

Amaru continuava sorrindo pra ele sem se importar com a exasperação do rapaz. Então ela afastou-se dele em direção ao portão sem dizer nada. Shuichi a fuzilava com os olhos de tanta raiva do jogo que ela estava fazendo ao ocultar suas reais intenções. Então ela virou-se pra ele da calçada e falou:

- A única coisa que pretendia vindo aqui era te ver. As flores foram só uma desculpa, mas sei que vai gostar delas já que duvida tanto assim de mim.

Foi embora então sem olhar para traz deixando um desconfiado e ao mesmo tempo surpreso Shuichi parado na entrada na casa. Então assim que ela desapareceu no fim da rua ele entrou dentro de casa agitado e foi direto para a cozinha verificar as tais flores. Pegou uma delas do vaso e sorriu diante do que tinha nas mãos.

- Que adorável da parte dela trazer um presente tão lindo não é? – perguntou sua mãe do outro lado da cozinha ao ver o filho olhar tão fixamente para as flores.

- Sim, muito adorável. – mas falou isso sorrindo irônico e pensando não no gesto em si, mas sim em quem o fez.

- Soube que o aroma dessas flores confere proteção ao lar. Isso mostra que ela tem um bom coração.

"Não é só isso que ela tem de bom. Ela também tem poder, e poder sempre é muito bom." Pensou Shuichi enquanto ia para seu quarto. Estava desconfiado das ações daquela garota, mas ainda assim sentia que ela o agradava. "Fez isso só pra me ver?" Um sorriso diferente surgiu nos lábios dele e olhou pra flor que ainda tinha em sua mão. Pelo menos tinha proteção agora.

- Graças a ela. – falou pra si mesmo.

Wanda Scarlet

**Nota da autora: **_gostei muito da preocupação do Shuichi nesse capítulo. Isso mostra que ele gosta da mãe. Ele não é adorável? __J_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Nota: **Todos os personagens dessa fic (exceto Amaru) são de criação e propriedade de Yoshihiro Togashi, criador do mangá Yu Yu Hakusho (que deu origem ao anime de mesmo nome).**__**

**__**

**__**

****

**AMARUK**

Wanda Scarlet

**__**

**__**

**_Capítulo 6 – Poder que atrai_**

Outro dia na escola Shuichi foi abordado por Amaru no intervalo. E o garoto sabia bem qual o motivo. Um dia antes ele usou as flores de Dill que ela havia dado e combinando-as com alguns ramos de limoeiro para fazer uma campo invisível isolante de magia que cobria todo o terreno da casa dele. Isso significava que a bruxa por mais que tentasse não conseguiria passar do portão porque a barreira impediria sua entrada já que havia magia correndo em suas veias.

- Quero falar com você – disse a garota em tom urgente.

- Pode falar, estou escutando.

Ela suspirou de aborrecimento e olhou pra ele.

- Por que pensa tão mal de mim?

- Deveria pensar bem?

- Colocou aquela barreira na sua casa porque pensa que eu faria algum tipo de magia que prejudicasse você, não é?

- Você é um gênio! – fingiu admiração.

- Eu não faria nada contra sua mãe, muito menos contra você.

- E por que vasculhou meu passado?

- Porque entrou no meu jardim. Queria saber quem você era por isso usei magia para fazê-lo contar pra mim durante o sono sua identidade.

- E como quer que eu não duvide de você com isso?

- Eu não fiz nada além de perguntar pra você quem realmente era, isso não é ruim, nem um crime. Só queria saber quem invadia meu jardim para decidir se poderia ficar, não te dei motivos pra ficar bravo comigo, fui amável, só pedi sua ajuda pra uma coisa e você foi embora nem dando importância.

- Não era da minha conta, não tinha obrigação de te ajudar. E quanto a sua desculpa pra entrar na minha casa?

- Eu queria te ver novamente! Já te disse isso. Será que dá pra pelo menos fingir que acredita?

Fez essa pergunta quase gritando de raiva. Ela simplesmente não agüentava mais o fato de ele duvidar assim dela enquanto a única coisa que ela quer é estar perto dele. "Por que tem que ser tão difícil ver que eu gosto de você?"

Shuichi ficou sem dizer nada. Nunca tinha visto tanta paixão nos olhos de alguém como a que via nos olhos de Amaru quando insistia que o motivo para sua visita era que queria vê-lo. E isso o surpreendeu demais a ponto de transparecer em seu rosto. Queria saber mais sobre essa jovem bruxa.

Ela então fechou os olhos e só suspirou. Quando os abriu, eles estavam transmitindo cansaço pela discussão dos dois. Mergulhou seu olhar bem fundo no verde dos olhos de Shuichi como que implorando pra que acreditasse nela. Sentia atração por ele agora, queria que ele gostasse dela.

Então Amaru baixou o olhar, vencida pela insensibilidade dele. Foi quando Shuichi pegou delicadamente em seu queixo e o ergueu até que seus olhares se encontrasse e pudesse ver novamente os olhos infinitamente negros dela.

- Você pode me ver aqui todos os dias se é isso que quer – falou ele com a voz mais suave – Não precisa ir à minha casa pra isso.

- Aqui você não é você de verdade. – respondeu aborrecida.

- Independente do local eu nunca serei eu de verdade. – soltou o rosto dela, mas continuou olhando-a.

Ele agora agia mais docemente, mais carinhoso, podia sentir. Ela gostou disso, queria poder ajudá-lo, não gostava de vê-lo inquieto e detestando sua condição. "Foi essa condição humana que trouxe você pra mim, não quero que desista dela." Pensou a garota antes de dizer com calma:

- Você renasceu raposa. Deveria saber que isso significa mudança, você não tem mais o mesmo corpo de antes, talvez não precise ter o mesmo comportamento.

- Não é disso que estou falando.

- Então é do que?

- O que mais seria? Poder. Como humano eu não tenho mais meu poder de antes, logo, não sou mais eu mesmo.

- Isso não quer dizer nada pra mim. Mas se o que quer é ter poder, é só adquirir algum, não é difícil. É só procurar.

Ele desviou o olhar para o alto e falou como para si mesmo:

- Se fosse tão fácil conseguir encontrar...

- Talvez encontrar seja difícil, mas você pode aprender. Assim como eu aprendi.

Shuichi imediatamente olhou pra ela surpreso.

- É isso mesmo que está pensando, eu não nasci bruxa, aprendi a ser uma.

- Não quero ser um bruxo.

- Não precisa ser, pode ser outra coisa, pode ser o que quiser desde que aprenda.

O olhar dele mudou de repente e a garota pensou ter visto esperança, mas logo assumiu a ironia que sempre usava pra falar com ela.

- E onde conseguiria tal coisa? – perguntou desafiando-a.

- Se realmente quiser poder, saberá onde encontrar o que precisa. Mas se não consegue, talvez não seja isso que você queira de verdade.

- E o que mais ia querer? O que poderia ser melhor que poder para eu me sentir bem mesmo nesse corpo humano?

Ficaram se encarando em silêncio sentindo algo que se assemelhava a uma corrente magnética entre eles, até que o sinal para o término do intervalo soou e Shuichi foi embora sem dizer mais nada. Amaru ficou parada no mesmo lugar só observando-o partir "Amor, é isso que você poderia querer gatinho. Mas eu gostaria que quisesse a mim."

Wanda Scarlet

**Nota da autora: **_o jogo de emoções nessa conversa dos dois realmente quase fritou meus miolos por causa dos altos e baixos. Estou feliz com o resultado, mas ainda me irrito com o fato de homens como o Shuichi serem tão calados e negarem tanto assim o que sentem em vez de se deixarem guiar pelas emoções. Não é do meu feitio fazer um personagem se comportar de um jeito quase impossível pra sua personalidade só porque quero que ele faça algo, é muito mais excitante criar situações que os obrigue a isso __J__Só que isso ainda me dá nos nervos, vou arranjar um jeito de espremer esse garoto, se não for por bem vai por mal mesmo:p_


	7. Capítulo 7

**Nota: **Todos os personagens dessa fic (exceto Amaru) são de criação e propriedade de Yoshihiro Togashi, criador do mangá Yu Yu Hakusho (que deu origem ao anime de mesmo nome).**__**

**__**

**__**

****

**AMARUK**

Wanda Scarlet

**__**

**_Capítulo 7 – Quente como o inferno e tão perigoso quanto_**

****

Fazia muito sol naquele dia e mesmo protegida pela sombra fresca das árvores, Amaru sentia os efeitos do calor. Queria terminar logo o que estava fazendo e poder refrescar-se, quem sabe em um banho.

Enquanto não retirasse todo o mato que começava a crescer em volta de suas futuras rosas a garota não poderia deixar aquele calor de lado. Surgiu então um sorriso em seus lábios ao lembrar-se de um fato curioso. Aquelas rosas, as outras vezes em que estivera cuidando delas tivera Shuichi por perto, seja no primeiro dia em que ele invadira seu jardim até quando se falaram pela primeira vez.

O sorriso alargou-se no rosto ao lembrar-se da última vez em que ela e o vizinho haviam conversado na escola dois dias atrás. Pela primeira vez ele fora gentil, quase carinhoso com ela. Só que isso desapareceu quando ele voltou a agir de acordo com suas ambições de raposa. Algumas pessoas costumam se apegar a antigos valores "E ele não é uma exceção. Por que tem que dar tanta importância para algo como poder?" Pensou ela franzindo o cenho intrigada, não entendia isso no ruivo.

Como Amaru trabalhava em roseiras sem usar a proteção de luvas, suas mãos já estavam cheias de pequenos arranhões por causa dos eventuais contatos com as espículas das mesmas que aconteciam quando tentava retirar o mato que crescia ao redor delas.

Já estava começando a se cansar daquilo tudo quando retirou o último mato e jogou-o dentro de uma cesta que usava pra essa tarefa.

- Pronto! – falou satisfeita – Agora posso tomar aquele banho e me livrar de todo esse calor.

- Boa idéia! Achei que nunca terminaria de arrancar essas daninhas – disse uma voz bem humorada vinda do alto.

Ela olhou pra cima a fim de certificar-se de que não era sua mente pregando-lhe peças devido ao calor. O garoto Shuichi não poderia ser o dono daquela voz animada. Mas ao avistar o ruivo sentado num galho de árvore a vários metros do chão, teve um choque.

O rapaz a olhava com curiosidade e sorria divertido de um modo casual, quase como se não fosse a pessoa fria de sempre. "De onde veio esse sorriso?" Pensou Amaru encarando descaradamente a boca dele "Sempre gostei dos lábios dele, mas não sabia que ficavam tão irresistíveis num sorriso".

Ela balançou a cabeça pra afastar aqueles pensamentos. Não, ele não poderia estar ali, não daquele jeito tão adorável. Com certeza estava imaginando coisas, mas quando voltou a olhar pro galho não havia ninguém lá.

- Sabia que não poderia ser, devo estar ficando louca – falou pra si mesma continuando a olhar o galho vazio.

- Concordo, ficar nesse calor só pra arrancar mato é coisa de gente maluca.

Quase deu um pulo com o susto que levou. Ele estava ao lado dela como se tivesse surgido do nada, se teletransportado ou algo assim. Vê-lo tão tranqüilo e relaxado daquela forma era estonteante, ficava ainda mais bonito. Sentiu-se hipnotizada pela beleza dele a ponto de só conseguir dizer:

- Você é um... – a frase morreu nos lábios, não conseguia pronunciar o que achava realmente dele.

O outro a encarou intrigado.

- Sou...? – falou em tom de pergunta querendo que ela terminasse o que tinha começado a dizer.

Amaru ainda o encarava com os olhos muito abertos. Piscou várias vezes pra ver se não era alucinação mesmo, só que não era. Permitiu-se então relaxar um pouco, Shuichi parecia estar sem a costumeira agressividade e continuava a sorrir pra ela de modo ironicamente encantador. Olhou de novo para os lábios dele tão perto de seu rosto agora e pensou como seria delicioso sentir o gosto deles.

- Estou esperando. – falou irônico.

- O que! – ela olhou pra ele abrindo muito os olhos, parecia que tinha acabado de acordar.

- Estou esperando você dizer o que sou. – repetiu ele divertido com a confusão dela.

- Ah! Isso. – agora lembrava-se – Você é um atrevido entrando assim aqui sem permissão.

Uma mentira dela, mas ele não precisava saber que pretendia dizer que ele era um anjo de tão bonito. Então Shuichi estreitou os olhos e assumiu uma expressão de cumplicidade dizendo:

- E se eu pedisse permissão, o que me permitiria fazer heim!

"Essa foi uma direta!" E que direta! A garota ainda estava atordoada por ouvir esse tipo de insinuação dele. Ela queria espaço, ele tão perto atrapalhava seu raciocínio porque só conseguia se concentrar na boca ou nos olhos verdes do garoto.

- Pare com isso Minamino! Quero saber a quanto tempo...

- O suficiente pra me entediar. – interrompeu-a antes que ela terminasse a pergunta. Queria saber a quanto tempo ele estava ali no jardim.

- Sei. Então se me dá licença, eu quero tirar essa sujeira dos meus braços. – disse isso já se virando e indo à torneira que ficava próxima a casa.

- Espere! – segurou-a pelo ombro antes que se afastasse impedindo que continuasse o caminho.

A garota parou e voltou-se pra ele, agora tinha certeza que não estava alucinando ao sentir o toque em seu ombro. Ela olhou bem nos olhos dele e riu divertida com a situação.

- Do que está rindo?

- Pensei que você fosse só imaginação minha.

Então foi a vez dele de rir, e o fez de um jeito maravilhoso que tirou-lhe o fôlego. "Será que dá pra ele parar de sorrir tanto e deixar eu respirar?" Foi quando Shuichi aproximou-se mais dela continuando com a mão em seu ombro.

- E por que você estaria imaginando a mim? – perguntou suavemente fazendo Amaru arrepiar-se com cada palavra.

Reconheceu o tom sedutor na voz do rapaz. Não entendia porque ele estava agindo assim, mas estava muito bom. Abriu um sorriso e disse bem perto da boca dele como se fosse beijá-lo:

- Porque você é irresistível, por que mais? Eu quero você, preciso de você, oh baby, oh baby... – usou seu tom mais sedutor e depois caiu na risada se afastando do rapaz. Era perigoso brincar de sedução com ele porque ela realmente queria ser seduzida, melhor parar por ali.

- Quanto sarcasmo nesse pequeno coraçãozinho! – fingiu mágoa – Você gosta de confundir os outros é? Sempre age estranho assim?

- Eu, estranha? – perguntou já se virando pra encará-lo – Olha só pra você primeiro antes de dizer que confundo alguém! Em um dia é o mestre do gelo e da insensibilidade e no outro parece um Don Juan cheio de fogo.

- Pelo menos eu não fico secando a boca dos outros e depois fujo da raia.

"Touchè" pensou ela, não tinha resposta pra aquilo. Realmente ela havia encarado a boca dele fixamente, e isso claro que era um indício irrefutável da vontade de beijar alguém, mas depois ela simplesmente ignorou a sedução presente no momento para se proteger. "Melhor mudar de assunto" tomou essa decisão e olhou pra ele irritada e cruzando os braços.

- O que quer de mim Minamino?

Ele aproximou-se mais.

- A pergunta que deveria estar se fazendo é o que você quer de mim. – falou sorrindo sedutor.

É, parecia que ela não se livraria daquele Shuichi fatal tão facilmente. "E por que eu quero me livrar dele se gosto disso?" pensou ela vendo que o que mais queria estava ali a sua frente sendo servido em bandeja de prata.

E era essa bandeja que estava preocupando. Minamino não era muito de se confiar a ninguém, principalmente se esse alguém era ela. Já tinha demonstrado isso nas outras vezes em que se encontraram. Porque sedução era isso, confiar-se a alguém esperando que o outro também se confie.

Sem responder nada pra ele, Amaru foi para a bendita torneira se lavar deixando o rapaz ali mesmo. Pelo menos era isso que ela pensava antes de ouvi-lo as suas costas.

- Você não deveria fazer isso.

Ela ignorou-o e ligou a torneira colocando os braços sob o jato d'água sentindo-a descer até suas mãos.

- Ai! – gemeu ela por causa da ardência que sentiu nos arranhões molhados.

Amaru ainda não queria encará-lo por isso continuou lavando-se embora conservasse uma expressão de dor enquanto lavava-se.

- Chega disso! Está me dando arrepios vê-la assim.

Ele puxou os braços dela para longe da água e fechou a torneira.

- Onde tem uma toalha?

- Sobre a mesa – e apontou para uma bancada encostada na parede da casa ali perto.

- Então vamos até lá secar isso.

Ele a guiou segurando-a delicadamente pelos cotovelos até o local que ela indicara. Chegando lá, pegou a toalha pela qual perguntara e envolveu as mãos da garota nela observando-a gemer um "Ai!" mais alto pela dor do contato com a toalha de suas mãos feridas.

- Não deveria ter cuidado daquelas plantas sem luvas. Rosas também podem machucar – disse isso olhando diretamente nos olhos dela.

A metáfora não passou despercebida por ela, nem o olhar sério que indicava que Shuichi a comparava àquelas rosas. Apesar de agradarem quem as aprecia, também podem ferir se não tomar cuidado. Isso significava que ele ainda não confiava nela, e isso fez com que ela baixasse o olhar pra não exibir o semblante triste que agora tinha.

Usou uma das mãos livres, enquanto a outra ainda segurava as mãos de Amaru envolvidas na toalha, para tocar a face dela. Deslizou os dedos ao redor do rosto em direção ao queixo, não deixou de notar como a garota gostou desse gesto ao fechar os olhos e levemente inclinar a cabeça em direção do toque para aprofundá-lo. Sorriu por causa disso e segurando o queixo dela fez com que o encarasse como fizera na última conversa.

- Você estremece ao meu toque, gostou de minha carícia e me olha como se quisesse me devorar. Mesmo sabendo de tudo isso foge de minhas investidas e fica triste repentinamente. O que foi? Ainda não decidiu se gosta ou não de mim? Você parecia bem decidida quando falou comigo da outra vez.

- Eu... eu... – suspirou, aquilo estava difícil pra ela, por fim continuou – Não é questão de decidir.

- Então é questão do que?

- Você não confia em mim.

Soltou-a e deu-lhe as costas. Ficaram o dois em silêncio, ela olhando para o chão triste e ele encarando o nada até que de repente Shuichi explodiu virando-se pra ela:

- O que mais você quer? Será que retirar aquela barreira não é demonstrar confiança em você?

Ele havia retirado a barreira que impedia-a de entrar na casa dele no mesmo dia em que haviam se falado no colégio.

- É demonstrar sim. – disse isso baixinho ainda olhando pro chão.

- Então qual o problema?

- Ainda sinto que você não confia em mim.

- E por isso você não confia em mim, certo?

- Talvez...

Shuichi olhou pra cima como se procurasse as palavras certas para o que queria dizer. Aí a olhou diretamente nos olhos demonstrando a seriedade do que dizia.

- Ficaremos nesse impasse você sabia?

- Sim, mas...

- Mas nada! – interrompeu-a – Eu dei meu primeiro passo. Dei uma prova de confiança. Você sabe que essa prova é importante pra mim, coloquei minha mãe em posição vulnerável para seus poderes, assim como eu. É hora de você me dar uma prova da confiança que quer depositar em mim.

Ele estava certo. Amaru precisava dar uma prova de que confiava nele porque retirar a barreira foi uma confiança independente se já a considerava confiável ou não. Ficou então mais decidida e resolver ceder.

- Tudo bem então. Só que não sei o que você consideraria como prova.

Ele então sorriu de modo enigmático e perigoso. A garota começou a se arrepender de ter feito tal proposta.

- Seu Livro das Sombras.

- O QUÊ! – arregalou os olhos perplexa – VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO?

- Deixe que eu fique com ele um tempo e depois eu te devolvo. Esse livro tem tanta importância pra você como minha mãe tem pra mim. Seria uma prova suficiente pra mim.

- Mas você tem idéia do que esse livro significa? Contém todos os meus encantamentos e conhecimentos de magia. É como um manual dos meus poderes, do que posso fazer como bruxa.

- E eu não o mostrarei pra ninguém, muito menos usarei o conhecimento contido nele contra você. Da mesma forma que você jamais fará mal para minha mãe.

Ela pensou por um instante. Sim, se a vida da mãe dele significava tanto assim pra Shuichi, somente seu livro igualava-se em importância pra Amaru. Mas confiar esse livro a alguém que fora um bandido e trapaceiro em outra vida, ainda mais quando agora ele parecia querer voltar a ter o mesmo poder que tinha antes. Como confiar algo assim tão vital como seu Livro das Sombras a alguém assim? Ela gostava dele sim, gostava muito. Mas, seu livro? Não era fácil decidir isso, mas precisava resolver agora o que faria porque ele a encarava esperando pela sua resposta.

Enfim decidiu-se e o olhou parecendo enxergar-lhe a alma.

- Estará em seu poder antes do fim desse dia.

- Tenho sua palavra?

- Sim, você tem minha palavra.

Viu-o relaxar a expressão e sorrir tranqüilamente pra ela.

- Eu sei que as palavras de um bruxo tem um poder e significado muito grande quando ditas. Confio no que diz.

Virou-se para a mesa e depositou a toalha que envolvia ainda suas mãos. Ficou olhando para elas examinando os arranhões enquanto falava com o garoto sem encará-lo.

- Posso saber pelo menos o que pretende com o livro? Obter poder?

- De certa forma sim. Conhecimento é uma forma de poder – disse ele de modo displicente e sorrindo.

Amaru o encarou de repente furiosa.

- Então era isso que tinha em mente o tempo todo com essa história de confiança não é? Poder.

Ele aproximou-se dela e respondeu:

- Não, não é isso que tenho em mente com essa história de confiança. – falou suavemente olhando-a intenso.

- Acabou de confirmar isso!

- Eu disse que de certo modo era poder o que queria com o livro. O que espero conseguir com a confiança que ele significa é outra coisa, muito mais importante que poder.

- Não sei se você é cínico demais ou louco demais.

- Fique com os dois, é mais divertido – disse rindo.

Ela acabou rindo também e ficaram assim, rindo sem motivo aparente. Ele chegou mais perto dela e parou de rir tomando o rosto dela entre as mãos e observando-o atentamente.

- Assim está melhor. Apesar de gostar de ver o fogo da paixão em seus olhos quando está brava, ainda prefiro a luz do seu sorriso.

- Tirou isso de qual música? – perguntou sarcástica.

- Dessa. – e beijou-a.

O beijo era como uma carícia feita com os lábios dele sobre os dela. Até que foi se intensificando e quiseram experimentar mais. As línguas faziam uma espécie de dança se tocando, tocando o interior da boca um do outro, provando o gosto literalmente.

E como era gostoso! Amaru jamais sentiu algo tão doce e ao mesmo tempo tão intenso. Subiu as mãos e colocou-as entre os cabelos longos do ruivo na parte de trás do pescoço trazendo a cabeça dele mais perto, aprofundando o beijo, buscando maior contato entre os dois.

Ele percebeu a intenção dela e logo soltou o rosto da garota passando a colocar uma das mãos nas costas dela e outra na cintura. Puxou-a para si unindo ainda mais seus corpos sentindo o delicioso calor que um passava para o outro.

O beijo terminou quando se deram por satisfeitos para um primeiro contato. Apesar das bocas não estarem coladas, continuaram abraçados em silêncio. Amaru então apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele e falou próxima ao ouvido de um jeito sensual:

- Quando posso levar o livro até sua casa?

Shuichi riu.

- De preferência depois que minha mãe sair. Temos regras em casa quanto levar garotas para o quarto.

Ela então afastou o rosto e olhou pra ele estreitando os olhos.

- E por que sua mãe impôs essa regra? Tem antecedentes quanto a levar garotas para seu quarto?

Respondeu sem poder conter o tom de divertimento diante do ciúme dela:

- Não, não tem antecedentes. Mas não quero criar nenhum para que esta regra entre em vigor.

- E como vou saber que não fez o mesmo com outras cuidando para não haver antecedentes?

- Você não pode saber de tudo não é?

Ela sorriu maligna antes de falar:

- Quer apostar?

- Não preciso apostar com você.

- Porque sabe que vai perder.

- Não, porque você sempre vai perder se depender de mim. E nesse caso, depende.

- Seu conven...

Não conseguiu terminar de dizer porque foi interrompida pela boca dele em mais um beijo, agora mais intenso, mais apaixonado. Não, ela não precisava discutir por causa disso, se quisesse algo dele ela obteria independente de qualquer coisa. E agora a única coisa que queria dele era continuar a beijá-lo. Depois resolveria a questão dos antecedentes com garotas.

**Nota da autora: **_esse capítulo foi o mais delicioso de escrever. Finalmente eu consegui arrancar um beijo do Minamino! __J__ Além de que fiquei extremamente extasiada com a idéia de fazê-lo seduzir a Amaru, gostei muito de vê-lo colocando fogo na situação em vez da indiferença gelada de sempre. Mas acho que ainda tenho que melhorar muito meus beijos literários, esse ainda não está bom o bastante pra mim. Melhor treinar mais, acho que o próximo capítulo terá muito mais beijos pra eu ir praticando (rs)._


End file.
